


Ohgun's Recovery

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [7]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Spacelords (Video Game), The Little Mermaid (1989), Warframe, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Kemono - Freeform, M/M, Master/Apprentice, POV First Person, Shudou, The Master Has Issues, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Six years after his torment by Baphomet's cult, Ohgun has managed to only slightly recover from his trauma. He accepts Touga's suggestion to train under the tutelage of a grizzled warrior who happens to contain a similar weapon to his own in an attempt to hasten his recovery. Will his training heal the wounds of his preadolescent hell or will his demons consume him and his master?





	Ohgun's Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Shudou: A samurai custom in which adult samurai are engaged in relationships with younger samurai.  
> Nenja: The elder of the Shudou relationship.  
> Wakashu: The youth of the Shudou relationship.

I originally thought that relationships were only one sided after what Baphomet's cult did to me an several other kids. Most of them were scarred beyond repair even after one night of abuse. Thanks to Central and the Saigoku Legion, I've managed to recover from a portion of the repeated abuse through frequent group counseling and participating in the Legion's military training regimen. But even with the counseling sessions. Even with military training. Even with a kubrow companion to help me recover, I still bear a huge burden within my heart, mind and soul. I've had repeated nightmares of both cultists and demons abusing me and being locked in a cage 23 hours a day. The worst of them being that goat monster raping me in front of his followers and forcing me to become the new ruler of Hell. That terrifies me more than anything. Worst of all, my nightmares has also started to raise concerns from both the Legion and my father's Black-Ops, or what remained of them.

At the dawn of my sixteenth birthday, Inuyasha opened the door to my room and told me "Ohgun, my old man wants to see you." "Okay." I told him as I picked up my sword and petted my kubrow before we left my room and followed him to the a conference room with several seats and a long table. I was astonished when I saw the size of the room while I took my seat across from the Shogun of the Legion and the others. "Thank you for coming Ohgun," the Shogun greeted me as I sat down across from him. "I have had a long conversation with Central and my sons and they've told me that your training has progressed quite nicely, but they are extremely concerned with the instances of rage and violence that has taken place during your training regimen." "We've had several reports of injuries that you have inflicted on your sparring partners during your tenure here," Sesshoumaru told me "therefore we decided that your training would be better off with a master that shares more of your experiences and trauma with you." "So what are you saying?" I asked the others. "We would like for you to spend a couple of years in the village where your father found your mother," Central answered. "Cortez will take you to the Eden Islands," Touga told me "there you will find a new master that will help you find the resolve to fight your inner demons and complete your training." "But you were the only family I've ever had for the last six years, why are you wanting me to leave now?" "We're not telling you to leave Ohgun," Inuyasha explained to me, "the Lotus just wants you to continue your recovery and training alone, rather than with an entire army." "Inuyasha's right," the Lotus told me after she walked into the room "as of now, the Red Goddess will use your trauma to turn you against the Legion and empire your parents wanted to protect from her. Only your sword and kubrow can follow where you're headed." "Alright," I said after taking a deep breath and taking a few minutes to think about their suggestion "I'll go. For everyone's sake." I take a stand and make a solemn bow before I headed out of the conference room. When I gently opened the door to the hallway outside of the room I was approached by an elderly butler who looks better than his age would suggest.

"Cortez is preparing a dropship for you and your companion," he told me after I left the conference room. "Would you like to pack your things before he finishes his preparations?" "No Grimsby," I responded "I have to leave everything behind for my journey." "Well you could at least take this opportunity to say goodbye to everyone before you go," a yellow Cephalon says as she appears before me before Grimsby could walk away from me. "It's gonna be years before we see you again."

Taking Luna's advice to heart I decided to stop by the engineering wing to say goodbye to Shen who is apparently busy coming up with new devices. "Shen?" I asked for her. "I heard everything Touga said to you in the Conference Room," she told me as she takes a short break. "Is it true that you're leaving?" "Yeah," I responded "He said that it was time that I started training on my own, so I came to say goodbye." "Before you go, I want you to take this." she said as she hands me a device that she created "What's this?" I asked her "It's a communicator that allows you to stay in contact with us through an extremely encrypted channel," she explained the use of her device to me. "I don't know if Touga's Legion will still be around, but we'll still be here. I'm sure my dad wanted you to travel to the island where your parents first met." "I'm sure he did," I said to Lily "The last time I saw your father, I was between nine years old." "You were like a little brother to me when your dad led top-secret operations," she told me, "But I'm sure you'll come back even better than you are now." "You should go up to the runway now. Ariel and Eric are helping Cortez finish the preparations." "Goodbye Lily." I told her before I leave for the runway. "Goodbye Ohgun," she said before I left the engineering wing with my kubrow beside me.

When stepping outside of the armory there were several Saigoku Legion troops and engineers helping make the preparations for my imminent departure. Ariel was loading a container filled with food, water, and medical supplies along with my Bloodseal inside of a dropship that is meant to hold two passengers inside while Eric, whose raven black hair has started to grow past his abdomen, was providing the ship with a reserve battery that he uses his ability to control lightning to charge without detonating it before making the final installation. The moment my godmother sees me walk onto the runway, she walks towards me and gives me a motherly hug before she tells me "We'll miss you." Eric then walks towards her side and tells me "You'll always be a godson to us all, Ohgun." "I'll miss you all too." I respond to both of them when Cortez approaches us to tell me, "The dropship's ready, whenever you want go." Ariel releases me from her grasp and allows me to follow my kubrow as he walks into the dropship while Cortez hops onboard the pilot's seat. As I take a seat inside of the ship the cargo door closes before it begins to lift off, I ask Cortez "Will I be able to see you again?" He tells me "Yeah I'll make sure of that, for our sake", as the dropship takes off and leaves the Citadel where I lived and trained in the past six years behind.


End file.
